Dark Elixir Drill
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Our Alchemists have finally figured a way to extract pure Dark Elixir, the rarest form of the magical substance." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Dark Elixir Drill collects Dark Elixir from an unlimited underground reserve, and stores it until it is collected by the player and placed into a Dark Elixir Storage. When the drill is full, production will be stopped until it is collected. **Attackers can steal up to 75% of the uncollected Dark Elixir in the drill. Having too many uncollected resources will make players a more attractive target. **The Dark Elixir Drill takes up a 3x3 space. **The Dark Elixir Drill is unlocked at Town Hall level 8, though the Storage is unlocked at Town Hall level 7. Until the drill is constructed, Dark Elixir can only be obtained by raiding (or using Gems). **When you choose to upgrade a Dark Elixir Drill, it will automatically collect any uncollected Dark Elixir. Note that if your Dark Elixir Storage is full at that time, the uncollected Dark Elixir will be lost. During the upgrade the drill stops producing Dark Elixir; if it is destroyed in an attack while the upgrade is in progress, no resources will be lost to the attacker, as the drill is empty. **It is rather difficult to see without zooming in, but you can visually tell approximately how much Dark Elixir a Dark Elixir Drill currently contains by looking at the glass box on the top rear portion of the drill. An empty (clear) box means the Drill is less than 20% full, while a full (black) box means the Drill is at least 60% full. **You can temporarily boost its production with Gems. Spending Gems will double the Drill's production for 1 day. **When you click to boost the Dark Elixir Drill a clock appears for a few seconds. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Dark Elixir Drills undergo a significant visual change at level 3. ***When initially constructed, the Dark Elixir Drill consists of a huge helical auger, suspended from a sturdy wooden frame with mortared stone footings. A deep hole, framed with wood, sits under the auger. ***At level 2, the Drill's footings become smooth stone, and the tops of the wooden pillars suspending the auger receive gold plating. ***At level 3, much of the surface of the top of the drill and frame is covered in gold plating; at level 4 the two footings trade their smooth stone for dark iron. ***At level 5 and 6, the Drills add additional goldwork, with spiked armor plating also appearing on the footings of the level 6 Drill. ---- *'Icons Description' ** - Pressing this icon displays information about the Dark Elixir Drill such as Level, Capacity, Production and Hitpoints. ** - Pressing this icon upgrades the Dark Elixir Drill to the next level if you have enough resources and a free Builder. When the Dark Elixir Drill is maximized this icon is not shown. ** - Pressing this icon finishes an upgrade currently in progress by paying the displayed number of Gems. ** - Pressing this icon cancels the upgrade currently in progress. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ** - Pressing this icon boosts your Dark Elixir production for 1 day by paying the displayed amount of Gems. ** - Pressing this icon collects the uncollected Dark Elixir from your Dark Elixir Drill. ** - This icon informs you don't have Dark Elixir to be collected from your Dark Elixir Drill. * The Catch-Up Point is the time at which the newly upgraded Dark Elixir Drill has equaled the total production of the drill had it not been upgraded - this does not consider recovering the cost of the Elixir required to perform the upgrade. : Caveat: The Catch-Up Point calculation assumes that the player collects all resources from the Dark Elixir Drill without allowing it to reach its storage capacity, as resource production ceases at that point. This is more of a concern at lower levels where the capacity is limited and Time to Fill is relatively short. If the player is unable to regularly collect and achieve the full potential of the drill, the Catch-Up Point is actually shorter and performing the upgrade becomes more advantageous. Category:Resources Category:Buildings Category:Dark Elixir